A Warped Adventure
by JuJuBeeGummiBear
Summary: Five friends set off on an adventure to rescue the four kidnapped Warped Tour singers Caleb Shomo, Andy Sixx, and Vic Fuentes.
1. Glossary

A Warped Adventure

By: JuJuBee GummiBear

Glossary:

People:

Adventurers:

JuJuBee: Attack Attack! Fan. Main Protagonist

Curlie: A Day to Remember Fan. JuJuBee's Boyfriend

Flower: Black Veil Brides Fan. JuJuBee's Best Friend

Sparky: We Came as Romans Fan. Always Hyper

Spike: Eyes Set to Kill Fan. Mischievous

Bands:

Atttack Attack!

A Day to Remember

Black Veil Brides

We Came as Romans

Eyes Set to Kill

Paramore

Pierce the Veil

Specific Band Members:

Caleb: Attack Attack! Lead Vocalist

Andy: Black Veil Brides Lead Vocalist

Vic: Pierce the Veil Lead Vocalist

Hayley: Paramore Lead Vocalist

Antagonists:

Dr. Knapp: Main Antagonist

Phantom Warpers: Ghost-like creations by Dr. Knapp

Other:

Kevin the Warp Lord: Warped Tour Founder and mentor of Adventurers and the warped bands. Can predict prophecies.

Places:

Warfield: Attack Attack! Themed Area

Land of the Fallen Angels: Black Veil Brides Themed Area

Lauderdale Swamp: A Day to Remember Themed Area

Foreign Castle: We Came as Romans Themed Area

Haunted Forest: Eyes Set to Kill Themed Area

The Place of Monsters: Paramore Themed Area

Bride's Isle: A Pierce the Veil Themed Path that leads to each place.

Warped Tour: Where Concerts take place

Knapp's Base: Dr. Knapp's Lair/Base/Lab


	2. Prologue

A Warped Adventure

Prologue

"First Andy, then Vic, now Hayley!" exclaimed one of the Warped Tour security guards to the Warp Lord, a man in a tux who goes by Kevin. "I know, I know," said the Warp Lord. "But don't worry, this is only the works of Dr. Knapp." "But how?" asked the security guard. "All three of them just mysteriously disappeared in the middle of their songs! I didn't see Dr. Knapp in there anywhere!" The Warp Lord took a pause. "You see," he told the security guard, "Dr. Knapp has creations he calls 'Phantom Warpers'. These ghost-like creatures swoop on stage and teleport singers like Andy, Vic, and Hayley to Dr. Knapp's Base. Then, Dr. Knapp uses a box-shaped contraption with a vacuum tube called 'the Voicebox' to suck the voices out of the singers' systems." "What is he planning to do with those voices?" asked the security guard. "Well," the Warp Lord told him, "he is going to use them to create the greatest warped music of all time so the fans of Warped Tour will listen to him." At that moment, the Warp lord's vibrant lime green eyes slammed shut. "Kevin? Kevin! What's wrong?" shouted the security guard. The Warp Lord slowly opened his eyes.

"I just had a vision," he said. "What kind of vision?" asked the security guard. The Warp Lord took a pause, looked up, and said, "Five fans, four singers, three other bands, two deaths, one destiny."


	3. Chapter I

A Warped Adventure

Chapter I

"This is so exciting!" I said. "Thanks for getting these tickets, Curlie!" No problem, JuJuBee!" he said, kissing me on the cheek. "So exited, so excited, so excited..." chanted Sparky in a creepy voice. Flower was just in the corner drooling over an Andy Six poster. She finally snapped out of it and shouted: "Hey, where'd Spike go?" We looked around. We finally found him, talking to three fans. "Oh God, Spike," I groaned, rolling my eyes. We all ran over to him. "Ok, what's all the fuss?" asked Curlie. "Something weird's been happening," said one guy in a Devil Wears Prada shirt. "Yeah," said another guy in a Bring Me the Horizon shirt. "Like, in the middle of the three songs, 'Rebel Love Song', 'Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides', and 'Crushcrushcrush,' the song went instrumental, and none of the singers were on stage anymore." Spike told us, "And apparently Andy, Vic, and Hayley haven't been seen since." "Ha! Bullshit!" I laughed. "Hey!" shouted the third guy in a Sleeping with Sirens shirt, "I went to warped the last three years! I should know!"

It was time for the concert. Lucky for me, Attack Attack was out first! Everyone cheered. I saw Caleb come out. "CALEB SHOMO, I WANT YOUR BABIES!" I screamed to the stage. I heard him scream "How could you say you never knew me? I put my life on the line, to keep this family..." and from there, just as the Bring Me the Horizon fan said, the song went instrumental. After a while, after the rest of the members realized it, the music stopped completely. Caleb was missing from the stage. Everyone booed, while Curlie, Flower, Sparky, Spike, and I just stood there in complete shock.

We snuck by the security guards to talk to someone about this. We saw a man in a tux trying to figure out the situation. "Four singers missing!" he said to himself. "Wait a minute... four... singers..." "So you know about the situation, too?" I asked the man. "Yes, and I know exactly why it's happening, too." he told me. "But I mustn't tell anymore of what's really going on." "Is there anything we can do to fix it?" I asked. He looked up at the five of us. "Five fans..." he said to himself. He took a pause "Can you five keep a secret?" he asked us. We nodded. "There is someone trying to take my place as Warp Lord and become even greater than I ever was. Also, he has a daughter who dreams of becoming a singer, so his plot is to steal to voices of every warped singer an transfer them into his daughter. He invented this new 'Voicebox' recently, after all, he is a scientist." We all looked at each other in shock. The man continued, "His name is Dr. Knapp. He has another invention called the Phantom Generator. It develops these invisible ghosts named 'Phantom Warpers'. These ghosts are sent to swoop on stage and teleport the singers to Knapp's base." "Is there anything we can do?" asked Spike. The man thought for a moment. "Take these." he said, throwing us each a weird-looking box of contact lenses. "You may need these to see the Phantom Warpers. And take these." He threw us each a sword with a design of each of our favorite bands. "What do these do?" asked Sparky. "They will help you slay the Phantom Warpers and defeat Dr. Knapp." He told us. He pointed to a red brick path. "See that path? I call it the Bride's Isle because it has a Pierce the Veil-like look to it. It'll guide you to Knapp's base. But be careful: that path is what guides the Phantom Warpers to the Warped tour, so you are bound to run into many of them. Oh, and one last thing." He threw me a business card that said "Kevin Lyman" and had a phone number on it. "Call me if you need anything." said Kevin. "Now hurry, before your favorite singers voices are gone!"


End file.
